<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See you, then by windupgod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401047">See you, then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod'>windupgod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, RK1700 - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles is not one to go out often, but maybe this time it turns out to be a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See you, then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, this is my first ever fic for this fandom, me being slow and only playing dbh recently ;v; but I love these two so much ~~</p><p>it's already in the tags but just in case, this is a human au ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Coming to the club, Niles?"</p><p>Niles was about to step out of the door and leave the precinct behind himself for a weekend when he heard Hank calling after him. His shoulder stiffened and he let out a deep sigh before turning back.</p><p>"I don't think so, Lieutenant. I still have some files to look through at home." That was only half a lie. He <em> did </em> have the files, but he didn't necessarily plan to look at them <em> immediately </em> upon getting home. He had the whole weekend after all, and he <em> knew </em>he'll be bored enough at one point to just start working again.</p><p>"Come on. I know you're a workaholic, but gotta have fun sometimes. Tina and your <em> lovely </em>cousin Gavin are coming too, even Chris said he might show. It's not often we get the team together like this." Hank stepped to him and patted him on the back.</p><p>Niles couldn't help but roll his eyes. <em> Even though Hank was right. </em> They planned this evening in the new club that opened recently not too far from the station for a while, and Niles knew they really expected him to go as well. They rarely managed to bring him along, given his introverted and serious nature, but he tried to participate at least once or twice a month in team activities, to not stick out like a sore thumb. <em> Maybe he can give this club a chance. He can always leave if it's too awful anyways.</em></p><p>"Fine. I'll be there, Hank." He tried to give Hank a smile as enthusiastic as possible, but he wasn't sure how well it worked out.</p><p>"That's what I'm talking about, kid! Let's go to the car, I'll take you home to get in something more comfortable."</p><p>Niles owned a car too, but he occasionally took public transport, saying it's much faster, cheaper, and more reliable when there are chances of traffic jams occurring. Comfort came after efficiency. <em> And of course Hank would know it was a day like that.</em></p><p>"It's really unneces-"</p><p>"Come on. It's no trouble at all. I'll be waiting."</p><p>Hank shot him an all-knowing look, and slid out of the door next to him. Niles sighed again, but followed the Lieutenant after a short delay. <em> This was gonna be a long night. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Niles was just staring out of the car window almost the whole ride to the club. After driving to both their places so they can get ready, Hank offered Niles to also take him to the club, and Niles hesitantly agreed. The Lieutenant tried to pick up some small talk during the ride, but Niles really wasn't one for small talk, so it mostly went silent. Hank didn't mind, though. They all knew Niles was like that, and he enjoyed some peace or radio as well.</p><p>The others were already there when they arrived, and also already mildly drunk. Hank quickly picked up their pace with the drinks, though, and even Niles had some. While the team started out with sticking together, they grew more and more apart as the night went on, everyone going on their way by themselves or in duos to explore whatever the club had to offer. And that's how Niles ended up alone.</p><p>He wasn't even sure why he didn't just go home by then, but for some reason he fought his way through the dancing crowd to the bar, and sat down. He ordered a drink and took out his phone to idly scroll through his newsfeed (being super tempted to check work stuff too), when he heard a distinct voice next to him, one that stuck out slightly more from the endless medley of other sounds.</p><p>He ignored it at first; it's not like it belonged to any of his colleagues, so he had absolutely no reason to think they addressed him. But a fleeting touch on his upper arm made it clear that the question was very much directed to him.</p><p>"Hey, you. Are you alone?"</p><p>Niles put his phone away and was about to coldly tell whoever bothered him that he's not interested, or maybe a remark on how he <em>is</em> alone and intends to <em>stay</em> like that, when he actually looked at the stranger.</p><p>It was a young man, around his age, with messy brown hair and honey brown eyes. He obviously had a few drinks already, his cheeks were flushed and he had a silly smile plastered on his face. He was leaning on his palm, his elbow on the bar and he looked at Niles with a kind of dreamy expression.</p><p>Niles wasn't prone to become flustered. He was always calculated and distant, always knew what to say. But this time - maybe it was the alcohol in his system? - he hesitated and his words broke as he spoke them, trying to out-loud the crowd.</p><p>"I, uh, yeah. Came with friends, but they scattered," he shrugged a little and reached for the glass the bartender put down in front of him in the meanwhile. "And yourself?"</p><p>"Something similar. I had a date but it seems like he ditched me."</p><p>The man was grinning while he grabbed a drink too, and the only thing in Niles' mind was <em> how can anyone ditch a sweet guy like this?</em></p><p>"Sorry about that," he decided to say. He finished his drink and ordered another one, all the while knowing well that he shouldn't. Maybe he just wanted an alibi to stay and talk to this guy.</p><p>"Ah, don't worry about that. It was gonna be a one-night stand, if anything. I just wanted to celebrate. New job," he chuckled, and Niles was thinking of how he wouldn't mind listening to his voice for hours.</p><p>"Well," he gave the man a hesitant smile, raising the glass of alcohol that was just placed on the bar for him. "Then let's drink, to your new job."</p><p>He could see the man's eyes spark up to that, and he happily raised his own glass to clink it with Niles'.</p><p>"I'm Connor, by the way," the brunet said before taking a long sip of his drink. "And you?"</p><p>"Niles," he answered simply, then followed Connor's example.</p><p>His voice must have not been loud enough to breach through the crowd's noise, because Connor raised a brow and asked back, "Hm? Nines? I like that," and then chuckled delightfully.</p><p>"No, it's-," Niles tried to correct him, but Connor didn't pay much mind to it, being more occupied with his glass and the straw he played with idly.</p><p>And then he added "I like you, Nines," so he just decided it wasn't worth correcting Connor. <em> It's not like he'd see him again after this night anyways, right? </em>"I'll buy your next drink."</p><p>Niles really wasn't big on letting strangers buy him alcohol, but he already took a liking for Connor. He was too deep in this, and nothing even happened yet. "Can't say no to that," his lips curled up in a faint smile, and he relished in the way Connor's face lit up with excitement.</p><p>And they went on. One more glass, then another, all the while just casually chatting and laughing together. Two things were certain for Niles at that point. One: he actually started to enjoy his stay and be happy that he decided to tag along. Two: it was starting to get seriously warm in there. Gradually getting hotter and hotter as his temporary drinking buddy scooted closer to him (mainly so they don't have to shout.. probably..) and began giving him fleeting touches every now and then. A brush of fingers against his shoulder, a foot touching his own under the bar. And the latest addition - a palm resting on his thigh. Which wasn't at all bad; quite the opposite. It left a pleasantly warm feeling wherever it wandered.</p><p>"I'm getting restless," Connor leaned close to Niles at one point. It <em> was </em> very noticeable; he kept fidgeting with the coasters, straws and literally anything that was convenient enough to hold in one hand. "Wanna go dance, Nines? It will be fun!"</p><p>Niles wanted to object, wanted to say how much he can't dance (which was true), but Connor already jumped off the barstool and began pulling him towards the dancefloor. He just <em> couldn't </em>object. The brunet held onto his hand as he led them to a spot with enough space, and started moving his body.</p><p>"Come on!", he laughed as he glanced at Niles, who was still just standing awkwardly. "I'll help."</p><p>And with one swift motion, Connor got close enough to him that their bodies touched, and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was slightly shorter than Niles, and had a smaller frame, facts that Niles just observed now. He looked up at Niles with hazy eyes and a soft smile, and Niles was <em>so</em> <em>lost.</em></p><p>Logically, he knew he should draw the line there. That he should politely push the man away, and maybe be on his way and forget about this night. But he was far from logical by then. Far too drunk, and far too lost in his new 'friend's' eyes.</p><p>"Lead me then," Niles leaned down and whispered into Connor's ear, his lips lightly grazing the skin, and he felt him shudder against his body.</p><p>That was already enough for his cock to start waking up. And then the brunet began swaying his hips in a way that was on the brink of 'teaching dance moves' and 'teasing', and he was done for. He gradually crept his fingers up to the brown locks, slowly caressing the soft hair while his other hand found its way to Connor's waist, tapping along his curves.</p><p>"I don't even know you," Niles breathed out against Connor's skin, allowing himself a light kiss on his delicate neck. "But you're already managing to make me want you. Isn't that ridiculous?"</p><p>The smaller man let out a raspy sigh as Niles pulled him closer by the waist. He <em> had to </em>feel the living proof of Niles' statement as he brushed against his hip.</p><p>"You know my name," he nibbled at Niles' chin as he answered, not stopping with his movements for a second, clearly enjoying the effects he had on Niles. "Isn't that enough?"</p><p>Niles almost laughed at the absurdness of the situation. "Apparently it is."</p><p>"So let's have some fun," Connor flashed him a cheeky grin, and pressed their bodies together more, if that was even possible, leaning into the crook of Niles' neck.</p><p>"We shouldn't-"</p><p>Niles was about to object, to tell Connor not to go <em> too far, </em> but then he felt the tip of Connor's tongue sliding out and tracing a line into the skin of his neck, and the whole sentence turned into a moan.</p><p>And then Connor added "I like you a lot, Nines" as well, so he <em> really </em>couldn't go on denying his feelings anymore.</p><p>They moved together, staying in contact the whole time. Niles glanced around occasionally, having that much of a clear mind to not wanting to go all-in in public (or god forbid being seen by one of his colleagues), but everyone seemed to mind their own business. His defenses faltered over time, and he started to just enjoy himself.</p><p>That included keeping Connor close to himself, leaning down to his neck and breathing in his scent. He smelled like coconut and a hint of vanilla, and Niles absolutely loved it. He was positive he could just <em> devour </em>Connor at the spot.</p><p>"Nines..!" Connor arched into Niles' hold at one point, when Niles went <em> just a bit </em> farther and began kissing his neck.</p><p>"Yeah? Want me to stop?", he asked back, but didn't pull away. The question was just formality and a bit of a teasing, if any; he was <em> pretty damn sure </em> Connor didn't want to stop. And even though he knew he had to, sooner or later, he didn't want to stop either.</p><p>"Don't you dare," Connor sighed, and sneakily slid a hand under Niles' shirt. He caressed the soft skin, mapping Niles' lean muscles under his palm, relishing in the taller man's small shudders. He traced a circle just under Niles' belly button with his thumb, and <em> that </em> was the point Niles had to raise an arm and grab Connor's wrist. He didn't exactly stop him, though; he just held onto him gently, while the brunet tilted his head innocently, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>"I just- <em> fuck, </em> Connor," he huffed, shutting his eyes tight for a second to collect his thoughts. The world was pleasantly blurry around him and he was still so <em> damn hot, </em> some remaining side effects of the alcohol (and Connor's closeness). But that wasn't the problem; the problem was that he started to feel like it would be a good idea to simply fuck Connor <em> right there </em> and not give a damn about the crowd. "This.. this is getting too much. <em> Too good, </em>Connor."</p><p>Connor let out a long, satisfied hum as an answer, which sent pleasant shivers down Niles' spine. "But I want you," he breathed out, and Niles had to inhale deep a few times to contain himself.</p><p>"You're drunk. And I am, too," he placed a thumb under Connor's chin to raise his face up slightly and whisper into his ear. "I need to refresh myself. Stay right here, okay? I'll be back in a sec."</p><p>Connor made a disappointed whining noise as soon as Niles pulled away from him, and Niles was super close to just going back and staying with him, but he knew he shouldn't. He nodded reassuringly towards Connor one last time, and headed to the bathroom.</p><p>When he entered the room, he almost got worried he came to the wrong place; it was very clean and well maintained, and there weren't any people around. He had to double check to make sure he was at the right area, and when that was confirmed, he just shrugged it off to the club being all new. He opened a tap and leant on the sink, examining his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look too dishevelled, which was a miracle. There <em> was </em> a prominent bulge on the front of his pants, though, and he seriously considered doing something about it. <em> It wouldn't even take too long in his current state. </em> He sighed and gathered some water into his palms, splashing his face a few times with it, hoping it would help. And then he almost got a heart attack as he looked up again, and there was another reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"I missed you," Connor smiled shyly as he looked up and down Niles, and then grabbed onto his shirt and tried to pull him close. Niles was a tad stronger, though, so it was basically just Connor holding onto him, all the while staring up at Niles with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, lips slightly parted.</p><p>
  <em> This definitely didn't help Niles'.. problem.</em>
</p><p>"You don't like to do as you're told, hm?" He took a deep breath, and relaxed a bit, allowing Connor to move closer. Then he raised a hand to caress Connor's jawline. He leaned into the touch like a puppy.</p><p>"I'll have you know, I'm <em> great </em> at following orders. I just didn't particularly like yours," he winked at Niles.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, that was it.</em>
</p><p>He basically <em> grabbed </em> Connor by his shoulders and pushed him to a wall, carefully but firmly. Connor made a choked gasping sound as Niles instantly claimed his lips in a heated kiss. He moaned into the taller man's mouth and moved his arms upwards to wrap them around his neck. Niles took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and they both took their sweet time savoring each other.</p><p>They only broke the kiss to breathe. Connor panted heavily as he looked up at Niles, slowly dragging his tongue over his upper lip, making sure Niles watched. He could almost hear Niles swallowing hard, and he wanted to grin. "I could name everything you drank tonight. Little trick of mine," he stated, all the while examining Niles' expressions.</p><p>"Got a talented tongue then, huh?" Niles said in a husky tone, gradually lifting his hand to brush along Connor's neck, up to his face, tracing his thumb over the soft lips.</p><p>Connor gave him a mischievous look before sticking out his tongue just the tiniest bit, and licking along the tip of the finger. Niles groaned and pushed his thumb inside Connor's mouth, pressing down against the warm tongue, and Connor outright <em> moaned.</em></p><p>"You're giving me ideas there, Connor," Niles hummed contentedly as Connor was temporarily rendered speechless, working on his thumb. He whined in approval, and Niles went on. "God, I want you too. I could fuck you right here. Bet you would like that. Bet that's the reason you came after me."</p><p>Connor's eyes fluttered shut, and he whimpered around Niles' finger. He pulled away after a short while, and Niles stroked his cheek affectionately.</p><p>"Please, Nines, I-" Connor shook his head and he reached for Niles' hand, then guided it down to his crotch. Niles went along, tracing over Connor's clothed erection with a light touch. Connor let out a small cry and bucked his hip forward for more friction, all the while trying to pull Niles' hand closer. Niles didn't let him, though; he held the hand firmly, going at his own pace. Connor finally made a frustrated whine, and looked up at Niles. He didn't ask anything, but the unspoken question (or request) was obvious.</p><p>"Connor, you know we can't.. we're in public, we-" Niles faltered out, but Connor quickly hushed him.</p><p>"Let's go to a stall."</p><p>"Still, I-"</p><p>"Nines, I swear to god, if you don't do something any soon, I might just explode," Connor chuckled faintly, but he actually felt like that wasn't much of an exaggeration. He <em> needed </em> Niles, and he needed him <em> now.</em></p><p>Niles glanced around before fixating his eyes on Connor again. "Fine," he sighed resignedly; but truth to be told, he knew it wasn't gonna take a lot to convince him. He was pretty much in the same state as Connor. This was a lost battle from the beginning.</p><p>He held onto Connor's waist as he looked back over his shoulder to scan their options. All the stalls were empty, so he just settled with the last one, and began moving the two of them towards it. He stepped inside first, then Connor followed him and locked the door behind himself. He took a quick look around; the stall was more like a small cabin, clean and roomy.</p><p>When he turned back to Niles, the taller man instantly had him pinned to the wall, fervently kissing his neck, then his face, caressing his body with one hand and keeping another on his face. Connor couldn't hold back a louder cry from the sudden turn of events, but he also couldn't deny how much he enjoyed it. He buried his face into the crook of Niles' neck to stifle his sounds at least a bit.</p><p>Niles didn't waste much time. He took a shaky hand to Connor's belt and began fumbling with it. He managed to open it relatively quickly, going for the zipper after that. All his actions were followed by faint moans from Connor, and he could feel the smaller man's fists clenching onto his shoulder and upper arm. He took the fabric out of the way just enough to be able to palm Connor's length through his briefs, giving him experimental strokes, getting rewarded with those beautiful little sounds from the brunet.</p><p>When he pushed Connor's underwear down to wrap his fingers around his cock, he downright cried out and <em> definitely almost just came. </em>Niles gradually started moving his hand on the length, up and down, circling his thumb along the tip and smearing precum all over it.</p><p>Connor didn't need much to get close to the edge. He could feel that familiar heat building up in his stomach soon enough, and he was pretty much reduced to a whimpering mess. </p><p>"Nines, please, <em> please-"</em></p><p>"I'm here. I got you," he whispered into Connor's ear while nibbling on the lobe.</p><p>And that, of all things, did it for Connor. He came suddenly, his head leaning back against the wall, crying out something that resembled Niles' name and holding him tight. Niles could even feel nails digging into his skin, but he couldn't care less when he had Connor falling apart in his arms so <em> fucking </em>perfectly. He stared at the smaller man's flushed face for a good while, taking in the sight as Connor came down from the highs of the orgasm.</p><p>"You're beautiful," Niles sighed quietly, making Connor turn to him. He was smiling affectionately, and Niles felt his heartbeat speed up.</p><p>"We're not done yet," Connor palmed Niles' cheek in one hand, guiding him down for a slower, passionate kiss this time. He pulled only an inch away from Niles as he reached for some paper towels, trying to save his clothes as much as it was possible, then tucked himself back into his pants with his free hand. He usually would have never done such a thing, he was way too neat for that, but the circumstances were exceptional this time, and besides, he still had a task to do. "I'll make you feel amazing," he placed a light kiss on Niles' face as he slowly got on his knees, never breaking eye contact with the taller man.</p><p>Niles' lips parted soundlessly as he observed Connor's movements. He nimbly unbuckled Niles' belt and freed him from his pants <em> (much quicker than Niles earlier), finally </em>ridding him of the garment that was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. He gave Niles one more cheeky smirk before wrapping his slender fingers around the base of Niles' cock, then sliding his tongue across the tip.</p><p>Niles stifled a curse, and he really had to restrain himself from bucking his hip forward and having Connor take the whole length. He entwined his fingers in Connor's hair and stroked him encouragingly as he went on gradually taking more of Niles. He took up a steady pace, helping out with his fingers as well, quickly bringing Niles near to completion.</p><p>"Connor, I'm gonna- Maybe you want to pull away-", he managed to pant out, but when Connor didn't even slow down let alone <em> pull away, </em>he couldn't hold back anymore.</p><p>He came with a choked moan, instinctively tightening his grip on Connor's hair (but never too strong), and holding him while his orgasm lasted. He breathed heavily for a few moments, then nudged on Connor's hair to pull back. He did so, dragging his tongue along the length one last time, then raising his fingers to his mouth to lick the remainder of Niles' seed. Niles' cock twitched to the sight, and he was sure if he wasn't so spent he'd grab Connor and just fuck him against the wall.</p><p>He sighed exhaustedly as he cleaned himself up, then expanded an arm towards Connor to help him up. He accepted it with a smile and got on his feet, fumbling towards Niles. He caught him by his shoulders and pulled him close. Connor happily leaned into the embrace, resting his head on Niles' shoulder, letting Niles caress his back.</p><p>"I can't believe you convinced me to this," Niles let out a little silent laugh.</p><p>"Seemed to have enjoyed yourself, Nines," Connor grinned into Niles' shirt, and Niles ruffled his locks in response.</p><p>"Absolutely. We should get out of here shortly, though. It's a miracle no one has come in so far."</p><p>"Not really. You just came into the staff toilet," Connor mumbled, lazily tracing his lips along Niles' neck.</p><p>"Really? But I double checked.." Niles raised a brow while shuddering slightly from Connor's ministrations.</p><p>"Same signs, easy to confuse.. But I guess I'm not the one that's more drunk, hm?"</p><p>Connor was cheeky as ever, and Niles found it adorable. He couldn't even hide it; his expression was warm and probably nearing lovestruck when he looked down at Connor, and he beamed a brilliant smile back at him.</p><p>"Let's get going," Niles said finally. He could have stayed there for hours like that, but as his head began to clear up, he started seeing things more logically too. "You got a ride home?"</p><p>Connor almost sounded slightly disappointed as he answered, stepping out of the stall as Niles opened the door before him.</p><p>"No, but I should be alright," he shrugged a little. "My 'date' drove me here, originally."</p><p>"You're still not fully sober," Niles stepped in front of him, and grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "I'll call a taxi."</p><p>"Will you ride with me at least?"</p><p>"Well, I-" Niles was thinking about how he should probably warn Hank that he is fine and won't need a ride back home. He quickly took his phone out, but as soon as he unlocked the screen a message popped up.</p><p>
  <em> "Tina said she saw you with some cute brunet earlier, so I went home. Congrats, kid."</em>
</p><p>Niles blushed a bit at that, but put the phone away quickly and looked back up at Connor. "Yes. I will."</p><p>Connor seemed to cheer up, and he hopped to Niles' side to grab into one arm. "Lead the way, then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went outside after, and Niles called a taxi while Connor clung to him. Connor was dropped off first; he offered Niles to stay the night, but he kindly refused it with a "maybe another time". Connor was sad about it, so Niles walked him to the front door, and they parted with a kiss. Then Niles got home as well, and almost instantly laid down and fell asleep. <em> Definitely not thinking about Connor the entire time. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The weekend passed quickly, too. Niles had some afterthoughts about the previous night's events, but he tried to not worry about it too much. <em> It didn't matter. It was a one-off thing. It meant nothing. </em></p><p>Or at least, that's what he tried to believe. He kept wondering if he was wrong not to take Connor's number, but alas, it's not like he could change the past.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>And he got over it, mostly. By Monday, his head was more or less clear, and he was ready for another day of probably filing in reports.</p><p>Hank was surprisingly already in when Niles arrived, which was <em> very </em> unusual. His desk was next to Niles', so he instantly looked up when Niles neared.</p><p>"So, how was Friday night, kid?" Hank gave him a half smirk, and Niles' face flushed from the memory. <em> He hated that someone actually saw them that night. </em>He was seriously hoping that the whole affair would remain unnoticed by his colleagues at least.</p><p>"Lieutenant, it would be highly inappropriate to discuss such things at work," he answered coldly while he sat down at his desk, starting up his computer.</p><p>"Oh, come on. I'm just happy for you. You gotta do something about that stick up your ass."</p><p>Niles frowned. He was fond of the Lieutenant, but the man was definitely hard to get along with sometimes. And Niles didn't particularly like the vulgarity either <em> (he still couldn't believe Connor made him swear that night). </em>"How come you're here so early, anyways?", he tried to deflect, and it was successful.</p><p>"Only because it's my nephew's first day starting here. I'll show him around and such. Don't expect this to happen from tomorrow." Hank shrugged, and Niles left it at that and began working as his computer booted up.</p><p>"There he is," Niles heard Hank again after some time. He didn't pay much attention, though. He was always introduced to new people as the 'quiet guy', and he was content with that, because it meant he didn't have to make unnecessary small talk with them.</p><p>However, he <em> had to </em>look up when he heard Hank's next sentence. "My boy, Connor. How you feelin' about your first day?"</p><p>Niles' eyes widened, and he almost began reassuring himself that <em> Connor is not that rare of a name, </em>when said 'Connor' spoke up.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it, thank you, Hank," the voice, identical to the voice he got to hear so much of on Friday got closer, and his last hopes of sinking into his chair and just disappearing rapidly diminished. "Nines..? You.. I had no idea you were a detective."</p><p>Before Niles could answer, Hank stepped closer too and raised a brow. "<em> Nines? </em> Didn't know you guys know eachother enough for nicknames. Well, I guess I don't have to introduce 'Nines', then. Want to meet the others?"</p><p>"Sure," Connor answered, but his voice was hesitant. He obviously was still mildly shocked about the sudden turn of events, and the same could be said about Niles. He couldn't even utter a word, as Connor patted him shyly on the shoulder with a "later, Nines," and walked away with Hank.</p><p>Niles buried his face in his palms, and let out a small pitiful whine. <em> Great. Just great. He has an affair once, and he shows up in his workplace the next time. Just. Fucking. Great.</em></p><p>He had no idea how he should handle this situation. He returned to his work, mindlessly filing out the reports while he considered the possibilities. It was an unspoken rule for him to not go out with a colleague. He could just ignore Connor, too, and act like nothing happened. A little part in him was hoping that Connor might have forgotten the whole thing, but the way he addressed him suggested otherwise. So the only hope he had left was that Connor thought the same way as him. <em> Yes, he probably wouldn't want to get involved with a fellow detective either. They will just dismiss the whole thing and be all professional.</em></p><p>This turned out to be a false hope when Connor approached him in the cafeteria.</p><p>"Hello, Nines," he settled down next to him with a warm smile. "Isn't this such a great coincidence? After you left, I realized I didn't even get your number. It was quite sad. I really wanted a second date."</p><p>Connor sipped from his coffee, and Niles' shoulders stiffened. He stared down at his own drink, not wanting to get weak by looking into those deep brown eyes. "Detective, I'm not one to get involved with colleagues. I advise the same for you. Now if you'll excuse me," he quickly downed the remainder of his coffee in one sip, and jumped to his feet, carrying his cup to the appropriate sorting bin. "Have a good day," he nodded one last time towards Connor before stepping out of the cafeteria.</p><p>Connor couldn't even say a word. His smile faded as he sat there silently, hands on his lap, wondering what he might have done wrong.</p><p> </p><p>After that, it was easier for Niles to avoid Connor. The man didn't try to approach him again, and seemingly focused on Hank who helped him get settled. Niles felt a bit bad about how he handled the situation, but then again, he knew he had to be the more professional party here.</p><p>Even then, he couldn't help but wonder if it was the right thing to do. It wasn't actually <em> forbidden </em> to go out with colleagues, it was just Niles' own superstition. <em> Maybe he could have given Connor a chance. It's not like he didn't think about him, too.</em></p><p>He let out a deep sigh as he tried to concentrate on his work completely. He progressed slower than usual, and that wasn't something he could allow himself. He <em> almost </em>managed to focus entirely on the reports again, when Hank lumped down on his chair and poked Niles. He looked up, trying to hide his irritation, and waited for explanation.</p><p>"What's your deal with Connor?", he asked simply as he took a bite out of a hamburger he apparently got in the meanwhile. Niles always disagreed with eating at the work desk, but he knew by then he could never change Hank's ways. "How do you know him? He never mentioned you before, but now all he was doing is asking about you. Nines this, Nines that. What's this <em> Nines </em>anyways?"</p><p>Niles pursed his lips. He couldn't deny that the fact Connor was so interested in him made him.. feel things. Just a little blush on his cheeks, his heart beating faster, but it <em> was there. Except it was wrong. </em>"Absolutely nothing. I met him recently, and that's all. We have a strictly professional relation."</p><p>Hank snorted. "You do you, but let me just say, he's completely enthused over you. And he's a good kid. If I were you, I would at least give him a chance."</p><p>Hank went back to eating, and Niles was rendered silent. <em> At least give him a chance. </em>That definitely stuck with him and made him feel even more awful. He glanced over Connor's desk discreetly, and he noticed how the brunet was staring at him with a rather sad expression. He quickly averted his attention back to his computer before Connor could have caught him looking, but he couldn't just dismiss it now.</p><p>So he surprised both Connor and himself when he grabbed a hot chocolate from the machine, and walked up to Connor's desk to place it in front of him. Connor looked up, lips slightly parted in awe, and Niles felt his face heat up again.</p><p>"I'm, uh. I'm sorry if I came off as rude earlier. I'm not great at this, but I would like to get along with you, and maybe get to know each other," he muttered out almost with one breath, making himself take a deep one after he was done. <em> Well, that was awkward.</em></p><p>But Connor seemingly had different opinions. His smile widened, and he took the cup to try the drink Niles got him. "Thank you, Nines," he said cheerily. "I am looking forward to working with you. And maybe, if you're free after.. we could go for a proper coffee?"</p><p>Niles almost instinctively said <em> no. </em> But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go along with Connor's plan. <em> Ah, why the hell not.</em></p><p>"That sounds good, Connor," he smiled faintly. "I drove here today, I can take us somewhere after hours."</p><p>Connor's expression couldn't be happier. It made Niles' heart melt. "I'd love that, Nines." He moved his hand on the desk just the tiniest bit, to brush his fingers along Niles' thigh that almost pressed against the edge of the table.</p><p>Niles shuddered slightly, the touch reminding him of <em> that night. </em>But instead of pulling away, he decided to place his own hand over Connor's.</p><p>"See you then," he stroked Connor's fingers a bit before pulling back.</p><p>"See you, Nines," Connor said happily as Niles walked back to his workstation, and it sounded so sweet and loving that Niles decided he will never correct Connor about the name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/windupg0d">twitter</a> I <a href="windupgod.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/>feel free to connect w me ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>